


Yule Celebrations

by cruisedirector, LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Draco Started It, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Gods, Holiday, Incest, M/M, Magic, Malfoy Manor, Malfoycest, Nudity, Pagan Festivals, Post - Deathly Hallows, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Winter Solstice, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to celebrate Yule the old way and has a plan to involve his father in the festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> We thought Draco should get a nice Yule present tied up with a big red bow; Lucius couldn't think of anything better to give his son than...himself. Warning: Misuse of pagan rituals. We assume Draco went back to Hogwarts to finish his education post-Deathly Hallows, so he'd be above the age of consent, but we didn't specify how old Draco is in the story, so it's up to you.

Lucius Malfoy was having a very strange dream -- symbolic, to be sure, though Lucius had not studied Divination attentively enough to guess what it might mean. His son had crept into his room, approached the bed and carefully drew the covers back, pausing when Lucius grumbled and shifted at the loss of warmth. The boy sat on the mattress and pulled several objects from his pocket.

As was usual on the night before the turning of the wheel of the year, Lucius had gone to sleep in the nude, with candles burning in the sconces on either side of his bed to welcome the god and the coming of the new season. Shifting, he rolled onto his back, his flaccid cock flipping to the side. It was a shock when Draco reached out to stroke his balls, but since this was, after all, a dream, Lucius was certain the gesture must represent something about the old and the new. The touch felt rather nice, and when something feathery and damp replaced Draco's fingers, Lucius spread his legs a bit more widely to let the dream-Draco have his way.

It felt as if Draco was painting his balls. Indeed, when Lucius peered down, he saw that his testicles were now dark green, one of the festive colors of the season. When Draco blew a dusting of golden glitter over the drying brush-strokes, Lucius shivered softly and felt his cock twitch in response. He felt the mattress shift as Draco reached for something, then his cock twitched again as something soft slipped beneath it. Whatever it was, it tightened as Lucius grew erect, until he was forced to realize, as he stared down at the big red bow around his cock, that he was not dreaming and that in fact his son had just adorned his genitalia like a Yule garland.

"Draco," said Lucius in his most patient voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Decorating?" Draco replied sweetly, folding back a last bit of ribbon and smoothing the bow against his father's groin.

"Yes, I can see that." Lucius allowed a very faint note of annoyance to creep into his tone. "I don't understand why you're not decorating the _tree_."

"Well, the tree is a symbol of fertility and entirely phallic, so I thought that this would be more appropriate." Draco smiled.

Lucius considered warning his son of the dangers of being too literal, though he had to concede that, so far as phallic symbols were concerned, Draco was correct. However, his balls itched slightly from the glitter. "Had it occurred to you that this would not make an appropriate display for the front hallway?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes...I thought we could keep it here in your bedroom. Perhaps for a little private ceremony." Draco pulled lightly on the red ribbon.

Lucius had been about to object, but the tug made his cock perk up in a way that would have made him appear a liar if he complained. "What sort of ceremony did you have in mind?" he inquired.

Draco's smile became almost shy. "I hoped you could teach me one. They don't exactly teach us anything relevant at school."

"They must have taught you something, if you knew that the holiday called for an icon of fertility," Lucius told him, spreading his legs to examine his colorful balls. "What is it that you've been told about Yule?"

"That Yule is celebrated because it's the birth of the god...that he's born of the goddess he will later marry. Quite incestuous, isn't it?" Draco moved his hand slowly down Lucius' thigh as he spoke.

"I suppose, when you put it that way..." Lucius bit his lip and tried not to moan. He couldn't help but notice that Draco had hung mistletoe from the bedposts, its semen-like seed glistening in the candlelight. "And why do we decorate our rooms with greenery, and hang colored balls from the tree?"

"I'm not sure, Father. They didn't say." Draco leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the inside of Lucius' thigh. Sucking in a breath, Lucius forced his hips to remain still, even though they were struggling to wrench his cock closer to that delectable mouth.

"You're a clever boy, Draco," he said in a controlled voice. "Why do you think we would fill our homes with trees and fruit and mistletoe?"

"To bring the forest and the god into our homes? He is of the forest, isn't he? That's why some call him the Green Man?"

Lucius could not help but moan aloud when Draco became a little braver and licked at the soft skin. "Yes," he groaned. "To remind us of growing things, and the coming of the spring..." Which wasn't the only thing that was going to be coming if Draco's mouth continued on its present trajectory, Lucius knew. His cock was growing in the spirit of the season, springing up stiffly over his belly.

Draco raised his head. When he saw that his father seemed to enjoy what he was doing, he grinned before bending down again. This time he placed a row of wet, sucking kisses closer and closer to the glittery balls. He didn't want to get the sparkling substance in his mouth, so he lightly brushed it off with his fingers.

"Draco," Lucius grunted, though he had meant to speak in a more stern and fatherly tone, to be certain that his son understood the old ways and the need to honor the cycles of the year. "As far as ceremonies go...you know that the winter solstice can represent death and renewal..."

"Yes, Father," Draco whispered and slowly traced a circle with the tip of his tongue over one of Lucius' balls.

Writhing, Lucius forgot what he had been going to explain about fertility rituals, for what could possibly have inspired Draco to do this if not to honor their ancestors' customs? Reaching down, he ran his son's thick blond hair between his fingers and made an encouraging noise.

Draco moaned softly and got down on his stomach between Lucius' legs, never taking his mouth away from the testicle he licked so reverently. He tugged at the ribbon again, but not hard enough to unravel the knot. The constriction around Lucius' cock only made it grow stiffer. "Isn't there something called the little death?" Draco asked, hiding a mischievous smile against his father's body.

"The French use the phrase 'la petite mort,'" Lucius gasped. "To refer to -- oh -- "

"Hmm?" said Draco and licked up from the balls up over the ribbon and beyond, and beyond... Lucius really had grown since he put the ribbon on, so there was quite a lot to lick. Draco rubbed against the bed, barely able to contain himself.

Much more of this and the boy was going to get a demonstration of _la petite mort_ all over his face. Lucius could feel his son thrusting against the mattress and wanted to taste that fresh young cock -- surely that would constitute a proper commingling of out with the old and in with the new. "Turn around," he ordered, pulling lightly at Draco's hair.

Draco quickly obeyed, an expectant look on his flushed face. He lay down on his side, next to Lucius, and his eager hands stroked his father's cock. "Like this?" he asked before flicking his tongue over the swollen head.

Lucius cried out again. Where had Draco learned to do that? Cupping a hand around a firm buttock to pull him closer, Lucius bent his head to Draco's erection, pushed the foreskin back with his lips and sucked the sweet young skin.

"Aaah! Oh, yes!" Draco's prick twitched delightfully against Lucius' tongue and his hips jerked. With a small shiver, he mimicked Lucius' action, closing his lips around the older man's cock and sucking lightly at first, then a little harder.

This was the perfect way to celebrate the holiday! Lucius wondered why it had never occurred to him before. Very well, all the myths in which upstart sons castrated their godlike fathers might have served as discouragement, but Draco had always been such a sweet, affectionate son and Lucius had never been able to resist indulging him. He took more of the twitching cock into his mouth, sliding his fingers across the base and around Draco's unadorned balls.

Moaning loudly, Draco pulled a leg up to rest the knee against Lucius' shoulder, giving his father access to anything he might want to touch. He continued to suck on the cock in his mouth while moving his hand over the shaft. He was a little reluctant to take it deeper, but Lucius had done so with him, so he thought that he should as well...and after a little while, driven to the edge of orgasm, he found that he wanted Lucius' cock deeper, couldn't resist taking it deeper, sucking harder and faster.

Lucius could tell that the boy could not last much longer, for Draco was leaking on his tongue and thrusting as erratically as he was sucking. Did he want both of them to come like this? Or was this only the first act of Draco's planned celebration?

Reaching back, Lucius found the taut muscle of the perineum and behind it the indentation that led to the opening of Draco's body. At the light touch, Draco whimpered and arched his back, pushing against the fingers. He pulled back from Lucius' cock to whisper a breathless "Please...oh please, Father!" and grabbed Lucius' leg with his free hand.

Taking a moment to moisten his fingers with his tongue, Lucius pressed into the eager hole while his mouth returned to Draco's pulsing cock. He did not want to risk hurting Draco, but the heat of Draco's body parted and admitted him eagerly. What a delightful fuck his son would be!

Draco cried out, the sound muffled slightly by the cock in his mouth, but there was no mistaking his pleasure at the careful intrusion -- he was coming in Lucius' mouth. His thighs trembled from the tension and his fingers tightened both around Lucius' cock and on his leg.

Lucius concentrated on swallowing, refusing to allow himself to come yet. It would take him some time to recover, and much as he wanted to fill Draco's mouth with seed as Draco was spurting into his, he wanted even more to feel the tight spasms of heat around his cock the way Draco's hand and ribbon were squeezing it now. When he was certain his son had pumped himself out, he licked the head clean and drew back his head.

Draco had stopped sucking, only had the tip of the cock in his mouth, and was breathing hard. He pulled back as well when Lucius did so and leaned his forehead against Lucius' hip. "I'm sorry, Father...I couldn't help it."

A small frown furrowed Lucius' forehead. "Why are you apologizing? Didn't you want to come?"

Draco nodded and wriggled slightly, clenching around Lucius' finger in his arse. "I did...but...so soon." He sounded a bit disappointed to Lucius' ear.

Smiling now, Lucius slid the finger free. "I take it that you enjoyed it, then?" He shifted, pushing Draco down on the mattress.

Draco smiled up at Lucius, confident once again. "Oh yes! Very much." He stretched out and spread his legs, raising his arms over his head. "Are you enjoying me?"

Lowering his face to his son's, Lucius kissed him soundly, sliding a hand up along his side and moving to lie between his legs where his erection prodded into Draco's thigh. "Do you really doubt it?"

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck, pulling him close for another kiss. "No...I can feel that you like this. So I am forgiven for waking you?"

"Mmm...I'll have to think about that." Reaching down, Lucius untied the bow that was constraining his cock and tickling his groin. "In the meantime..." He trailed the edge of the ribbon along Draco's side, feeling him undulate. "Is there anything I can do to reawaken you?"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Anything you want, Father. Oh, that is nice." He opened his eyes again and met Lucius' questioning gaze. "Can I feel your fingers inside me again?"

Dropping the ribbon, Lucius slid his hand along the inside of Draco's arm and back down his body. "That's all you want for the holiday? My fingers?" he asked nonchalantly.

Draco's eyes widened, giving him a look of innocence all of a sudden. "Will you...will you fuck me?" He smiled. "Oh please!"

Lucius smiled as well, filled with delight at seeing his son's enthusiasm. "Well, I do owe you a gift for the season," he conceded.

"Thank you, Father!" Draco hugged him tightly and showered his face with kisses while pushing his groin against Lucius' body.

"Patience," said Lucius in an amused voice, fighting not to reach for his wand and prepare Draco that instant. "Have you done this before?"

Draco blushed and shook his head. "No, Father...not this." His eyelashes hid his gaze as he looked down. "I didn't want to do this with anyone else."

Smiling broadly, Lucius stroked his cheek, making Draco look back at him. "An appropriate gesture for the solstice, then," he nodded. Reaching over the side of the bed, he found the dye Draco had used to decorate his testicles and painted little antlers on his son's forehead with his thumb.

Draco smiled sweetly back at Lucius, but his face took on a more serious look as he tried to understand the significance of Lucius' action. "Am I the new god, and you the older, more experienced? Will you teach me?"

Still smiling, Lucius stroked the thumb over Draco's parted lips. "I don't know that it will do to call ourselves gods without a formal invocation -- some might call it prideful," he said lightly. "But yes, I will teach you, if you are certain that this is how you want to learn these mysteries."

"I've read about the old ways...how people could call up the gods into themselves." Draco's tongue darted out to lick at Lucius' thumb. "But the old ways are not forgotten, are they? Yes, Father. I want to learn from you."

As the tongue swiped across his flesh, Lucius felt his cock throb again and pressed down against Draco. "We will never forget the old ways," he admonished. "Our strength is not only in our pure blood, but in the heritage no Muggle-born can fully understand." That mouth was too tempting to resist for long, and Lucius slid his thumb inside, prodding at the warm thigh beneath him with his groin.

Draco nodded and moaned, sucking on Lucius' thumb as if it had been his cock, swirling his tongue around it. He pushed his hips up against his father again, his own prick hardening with renewed interest. Groaning, Lucius shifted so that their cocks were aligned and thrust as he moved his thumb in and out of Draco's mouth. The boy was ready; he showed no fear and his body felt eager.

The pleasure of feeling his father's cock against his own drew a whimper from Draco. Reaching out a hand again, Lucius lifted his walking stick from its place beside the bed and drew his wand free. Draco's eyes followed Lucius' hand and fastened on the snake head that reflected the candle light. He had always admired his father's cane and wand. Lucius drew the wood down the side of his son's face and across his throat, then paused and turned it, offering the wooden shaft of the wand to Draco. "Take it. Hold it still."

Draco did as he was told, and closed his fingers slowly around the wand. It felt warm in his hand, warm and strangely alive. Or not so strangely, since it was after all a very powerful wand. He smiled at his father.

Lucius did not return the smile, looking somber. "The old ways call for sacrifice -- for blood," he said, raising his thumb to one of the sharp fangs of the metal snake head and pressing it down with a soft hiss. When a bead of red appeared, he drew it across Draco's forehead.

Draco closed his eyes again at the touch and nodded almost imperceptibly. He would learn now, everything that his father wanted to teach him, and the dedication he felt to this showed on his face. He was relaxed, but focused, trying to absorb and experience it all.

The tiny cut had already begun to seal itself by the time Lucius closed his fingers around Draco's on the wand, taking it once more from his grasp. Planting his knees between Draco's legs, Lucius slid upright. The red ribbon that had recently adorned his cock still lay on the bed, and Lucius thought briefly about binding Draco's wrists with it like a traditional sacrifice, but he decided that that would not be necessary; Draco would obey his commands. "Now put your hands above your head, and keep them there."

"Yes, Father," Draco whispered and raised his arms over his head again, grabbing a wrist with one hand. He spread his legs a little more widely to give Lucius more room. A shiver of anticipation ran through him and made his hard prick twitch.

Lucius was unable to resist trailing his hand down the perfect expanse of skin bared and spread like a feast in his bed. Draco had very little hair on his upper body and a thick patch of golden curls below his navel. His nipples had knotted slightly and the muscles in his chest rippled as he breathed. "Raise your legs," he whispered, aiming the wand at his son's groin.

Draco quickly pulled his knees to his chest, exposing himself completely to his father. If it had been anyone else, he could have felt embarrassed, but not with Lucius. He felt safe with him, secure in the knowledge that Lucius would never let any harm come to him. "Like this?" He couldn't resist watching Lucius, letting his gaze wander over the long hair and down his chest, and finally to the hard cock waiting for him.

Smiling to show his approval, Lucius nodded shortly. "This may feel odd at first," he said, then uttered the spell that would both clean and moisten the entrance to the channel inside Draco's body. Then he dropped the wand and reached toward his bedside table, where he kept a small jar of very fine lubricating potion. It was probably not necessary after the spell, but he wanted to be certain that Draco was prepared...he wanted to feel with his fingers that tight entrance stretched so intimately.

"Oh!" Draco couldn't help wriggling slightly at the strange sensation. When Lucius slowly pushed his fingers inside him, Draco tilted his head back and moaned loudly, lustfully. "Yes...please, oh yes!" He spread his knees even more -- if there had been any doubt as to whether he truly wanted this or not, they were gone.

As Lucius had expected, Draco was marvelously tight and smooth; his fingers were clenched tightly together as he gently slid them in and out. Lucius couldn't help but groan softly at the sounds his son was making. Any god would have considered it a suitable offering, he was certain, and his cock was aching now with the desire to thrust into that welcoming body. "Tell me when you want more," he said.

"Now! More...please?" Draco trembled and licked his lips. "It feels so good."

Lucius hoped that this was no show of bravado because he too wanted more, now. Sliding his fingers free, he pressed a kiss to Draco's ink- and bloodstained forehead as he positioned himself between the boy's legs, spreading a handful of potion on his stiff cock. Would the ancient customs of the old ways supersede the taboo in Draco's mind when he remembered this later? Lucius did not think he could bear to have his son think of it with shame. "You're certain?" he asked a last time. "This can never be a whim or a game, Draco."

"I know, Father." Draco looked into Lucius' eyes, his own shining with lust and excitement. "I've thought about this for so long..." he whispered. "I want it. I want you to be my first... share this with you."

Smiling at the intensity of Draco's statement, Lucius bent again, this time to kiss his lips. "I love you," he told his only child, and began to push inside him.

Draco almost wrapped his arms around Lucius again, but remembered the order not to move his hands at the last moment, and grabbed at the covers instead. He closed his eyes tightly at first, but the more of Lucius he got inside him, the wider his eyes became. "Oh...oh...OH!" He breathed hard and made little sounds of enjoyment and astonishment as his arse was stretched in new and exciting ways. "Oh! ... Father!"

Pausing, his thighs trembling, Lucius panted, "Am I hurting you?"

Draco shook his head. "No...no...strange, but...good." He raised his head a bit and placed a wet kiss on Lucius' lips. "I didn't know it would feel like this. So full..."

Groaning softly, Lucius let himself sink deeper inside the wonderful heat of Draco's body. He was as tight as Lucius had imagined, but more enthusiastic and flexible than he had dared to hope. "It is good," he murmured, angling his hips.

"Merlin! Yes!" Draco cried out as he felt such intense pleasure as he'd never felt before. "Ah...again! Please? More...I want more!" He grabbed tighter at the covers over his head, afraid that he would otherwise forget and clutch at his father instead. But Lucius hadn't told him to keep his legs still, and he wrapped them around Lucius' body, hugging him that way.

Lucius thrust again and again, sliding one hand down Draco's body from the curve of his elbow down his chest across a nipple all the way to his hip. He could not resist Draco's begging! But he also knew that he would not last, having held back for so long already. He worked his hand between their bodies, seeking Draco's cock.

As Lucius' fingers closed around him, Draco seemed to lose all coherency, 'more' being the word that he uttered with greatest frequency among those that mingled with his moans. The tension started to build up inside him again, and his body arched up against Lucius while clenching around the cock that drove into it.

Groaning steadily, Lucius tried to concentrate on moving his hand as quickly as he was thrusting. His orgasm was not far off and he wanted to take Draco with him, to feel that tightness spasm around him...he wanted to feel his son's arms around him. "Hold me," he whispered, pressing deep.

Despite being unable to form sentences himself, Draco had no problem understanding them, and he hugged his father close, grabbing his broad shoulders. All he could do was hold on for dear life as, once again, pleasure swept him away and his orgasm made him cry out.

Lucius cried out as well, feeling the cock in his hands pulse bursts of wetness between them as the channel around his own cock clenched even more tightly. "Draco..." he tried to say again, but he could only manage grunts, his thrusts becoming frenzied as his balls tightened and he felt himself bursting.

Draco just moaned and whimpered, his face buried against Lucius' neck. "Yes, yes, yes... Father, yes... come please, come." It sounded more like a mantra than a plea.

Finally Lucius found his voice, but it was only to roar, "DRACO!" as he shoved himself deep inside and stayed there, feeling his cock empty itself in hard spurts. His face was buried in Draco's damp hair, smelling and tasting the warm flesh beneath. His heart was hammering as he came slowly to rest against his son.

Draco released his grip on Lucius and instead moved his hands down his back, following the curve of his spine. His mouth was dry so he licked his lips a few times before attempting to speak. "I could definitely..." he paused to swallow, "...do that again."

Lucius had turned his head and was kissing Draco's face, rubbing his nose in Draco's hair. "You aren't sore, then?" he asked.

Draco clenched around Lucius. "Yeah, a little...but I don't care." He grinned almost mischievously. "Was worth it!"

Lucius groaned at the tightness, for it was almost too much for his sensitive cock-head, beginning to withdraw slowly and a bit reluctantly from where he lay snug inside Draco. "Was it everything you were hoping?"

"No." Draco said and hurried to continue when Lucius frowned. "It was much more! I couldn't imagine it would feel that..." He searched for a word that would sum it up. "Spectacular."

Raising himself on an elbow so that he could smile down at Draco, Lucius stroked his face with the backs of his damp fingers and said, "I'm glad. This was a -- spectacular -- idea to celebrate Yule."

"It was, wasn't it? I'm very proud that I thought of it!" Draco smiled happily, if a bit drowsily at Lucius. It was very late, or technically very early in the morning, and he had not been able to sleep at all before creeping into his father's bedroom.

"Yes, that's my clever boy." Lucius smiled indulgently, sliding a bit to the side in case he was crushing Draco beneath him, though he kept an arm across his body. "I wonder whether your other presents will be a disappointment."

"Nothing you give me is a disappointment, Father. But this is the best present you have ever given me." Draco tried to stifle a yawn.

Pulling Draco onto his side, Lucius kissed him again. "I might say the same."

"Mmm..." Draco pulled Lucius back when the kiss ended, to kiss him again. "You enjoyed me then?"

"Can you really have any doubts?" Lucius had no doubt that he was gazing adoringly at his son. "You are the person I love most in the world. There is no one I would rather give pleasure to than you."

Draco beamed and hugged his father tightly. "I love you too...so much. And this was so perfect." After a moment's silence, he asked, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Lucius had never been able to deny that request, not even when his son had been a small child. "You may," he smiled.

"Thank you." Draco snuggled close and pressed his face against Lucius' neck again, like he had so many times before, but this time Lucius smelled like sex. Draco smiled.

Reaching across the firm body, Lucius found his wand and pulled it to himself. His pelvis was becoming sticky, which he knew would become irritating if he left it be, and he had not forgotten that Draco had said he was sore. He cast one silent charm, then another, leaving them dry and comfortable as they pressed close.

Draco barely noticed what Lucius was doing. He was so relaxed, so sleepy now. "More..." he mumbled as sleep overtook him.

"Shh." The covers floated into Lucius' hands with another silent spell. Glancing at Draco's face, he saw that he had neglected to clean the marks from his forehead, and he smiled before he ordered the candles to dim.


End file.
